Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 5\dfrac{1}{5} \times 2\dfrac{2}{3} $
$ = \dfrac{26}{5} \times \dfrac{8}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{26 \times 8}{5 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{208}{15}$ $ = 13 \dfrac{13}{15}$